


Things Never Go Your Way In Life

by DixieFoxx



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Babies, Child Abandonment, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, M/M, Rating May Change, Slow Burn, Tags May Change
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:08:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26868697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DixieFoxx/pseuds/DixieFoxx
Summary: The Scout was running laps around the 2fort base, when he heard a sound. Not any normal sound, like one you would hear if something(or someone) was running around, no; it was a rustling, something moving in the dumpster behind the RED base.Scout slowly creeped closer to the dumpster with caution, his body on high alert. As he was about to look down into the dumpster, he heard a cry, a wail, if anything. Startled, he immediately started to push the trash around looking for the crying thing.CURRENTLY ABANDONED! WILL UPDATE WHEN POSSIBLE
Relationships: Scout/Sniper (Team Fortress 2)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 29





	1. Dumpster Diving

The Scout was running laps around the base, when he heard a sound. Not any normal sound, like one you would hear if something(or someone) was running around, no; it was a rustling, something moving in the dumpster behind the RED base.

Scout slowly creeped closer to the dumpster with caution, his body on high alert. As he was about to look down into the dumpster, he heard a cry, a wail, if anything. Startled, he immediately started to push the trash around looking for the crying thing. 

Scout finally came across a big blue bag, and opened it; his eyes widened as he found a malnourished and pale baby. Scout quickly pulled the baby close to his chest and rocked the poor thing in his arms. 

"Shhh-sh-shh. It's okay pumpkin, don't cry, don't cry"

As scout looked closer, he saw how dirty she was, and his brain hooked around the thought that she could have been out here for ages. What kind of person would leave a baby out in a dumpster of all things! 

"You poor thing, you probably 'been out 'ere for ages!"

Scout began walking towards the entrance of the base, trying to get the baby to stop crying. When they finally let up, scout let out a sigh of relief, and opened the front doors. Scout poked his head inside and looked around for anyone, and when he saw no one, he began running to his room, trying to keep the attention off of him as he ran passed the rec room. 

"why's the lad holdin' his hand to his chest?"

"Knowing him, he probably sprained it by tripping when he went for his run"

"aye"

The scot tipped his head back as he took a big gulp of scrumpy.

When scout made it to his room, he quickly shut the door and let out a breath he didn't know he was holding. The baby began to fuss as he set them down on his bed. "I'm just settin' you down on my bed for a sec, don't cry please?.." Scout asked, the baby just whined and looked up at him. Scout's shoulders slumped as he turned around and looked through his drawer for something that he could at least put on the poor thing so they didn't freeze, the desert nights are very harsh. As he rummaged through his drawers, he found a rag, he thought for a moment and decided to try and tie it around the baby as a makeshift toga. Scout tried again and again to try and make something for the baby, which he just now figured out was a girl, and ultimately failed at doing so. Scout sighed and lowered his head out of embarrassment, and she giggled, letting out little coos. Scout decided to let go of his pride and bring her to medic for help, not like he was risking his oh-so-precious ego.

He picked the child up and cradled her in his arms, doing his best to hide her from view with a blanket, trying to make it look like he was covering a wound on his arm. She made a sound and balled his shirt into her little fists, as if trying to pull him closer. "aw, c'mon now don't do that!" Scout looked down at the little bundle in his arms, absentmindedly pulled her as close as possible to his chest, sighed, and began the march to the med bay.


	2. So... What Happens Now?

Scout quickly ran to the medbay and shoved the doors open and let them close behind him

"Yo doc, I need your help"

"Vhat is it now Sc-"

as medic was turning he saw the baby and stopped mid sentence, rubbing his eyes trying to figure out if this was real or not. A child?! 

"Bring zem over here!"

Scout reluctantly brought the baby over to medic and gently sat her in his arms, for a baby she was awfully quiet

"Vhere did you find zhis child, herr scout?"

Medic asked quietly, as he began running some small checkups on the child

"I found her behind the building in da dumpster, odd, innit?" Scout looked over medics shoulder to see what he was doing

Medic hummed in disapproval "Who in zhere right mind vould leave a baby out in zhe middle of nowhere..?" he stated quietly. Scout just shrugged and when medic was done, he rocked her gently in his arms.

"We're going to have to go out and buy some formula, and some baby clothes.."

"In order to go anywhere we need engie's truck, and he's the only one who drives that fricken' thing, after the 'incident'" Scout air quoted that last word. Medics brow raised and simply stated

"You know very vell zhat it vas your fault, you were zhe one who decided that driving a truck vith zhere knees vas a good idea" 

"I just hit a pothole" Scout retaliated

Medic rolled his eyes and began walking out with the baby

"where are you goin'?! we can't let everyone know we have a child!!" "i'm not herr scout, i'm letting zhe engineer know of our...eh...situation per say. I'm sure engineer vill keep it to himself."

Scout just sighed and walked alongside Medic. They walked down a couple of corridors before they got to the garage, and when the door came into view, Scout frantically knocked on the door "Yo! Engie! Ya In dere?!" Medic shushed him quietly, motioning to the baby in his arms, scout made an apologetic face as engineer opened the door "What in sam hill are you doin' boy!" Scout quickly shoved him slightly back into the garage Medic in tow. "Now you better tell me-" Engineer started before medic brushed past the boy and showed him the child.

"Herr engineer, we need some assistance, we need to go to the store and get zhis child some clothes to vear and food to eat- or drink-"

Engineer just stood there for a second, mouth agape slightly before he regained his composure. "Why in the world do you have a baby doc?" 

"Scout found her in zhe dumpster behind zhe base, someone abandoned her, for vhatever reason"

"Yeah! She was sittin' cryin her eye's out, the poor thing could only have been there for a day or less, I-i don't know..." Scout scratched his head under his cap.

Engie just stood there for a second as a few emotions washed across his face- or what you could see of his face, since his eyes were covered- Contemplation, sadness, anger, and then just submission along with some sadness; he sighed and walked over to the garage door, pressing a button to open it, then motioned the others to come with. Scout and Medic looked at each other with faces of pride, and began walking out. That's when the baby started to whimper, and then let out a full on wail. Medic frantically tried to calm her down but ended up failing, then gave her to scout

"Ach! you calm her down! Bitte!"

Scout hastily situated her in his arms and began to rock her gently shushing her. The infant slowly looked at scout and immediately began to calm down. Engie and Medic looked on in awe as their most loud and rambunctious teammate become the most quiet and calm person they had ever seen. Scout hopped in the passenger, still rocking the child, as engie got in the drivers seat medic jumping into the back.

* * *

When the three got to the little store in a tiny town, Engie noticed something when he got out. As they walked to the door and were about to open it engie pointed next to him and said "uhm, guys, we have a bit of a problem" when medic and scout looked in the direction engie was pointing at, they noticed Snipers campervan and paled. 

"well fuck, what are we gonna do now?!" scout flailed his free arm in the air and sighed loudly

The baby giggled at him and he just looked down at her with a frown. "Scout, how about you stay in zhe truck and ve'll get zhe items for you"

"What the- hell NO I'm NOT staying in that truck!"

"Its the only option we have scout"

"Well- I- we could just avoid him!"

"boy, you'll know how quick he'll get suspicious of us if we just avoid him"

Scout sputtered a bit, and with a dramatic sigh he got into the truck again and slammed the door. As the pair walked into the store, scout slumped into his seat, he looked down at the child and she just stared back at him with those big blue eyes. Scout smiled and rocked the baby once more, "man, I miss my nieces, I should call my brotha and see if I could come over to see them again." Scout quietly pondered to himself. Not even 5 minutes later scout became very impatient and started to curse quietly to himself wanting Medic and Engie to come back already, when he noticed the door to the store open he quickly bounced up and to his dismay, it was just Sniper; scout slumped back down in his seat and watched sniper walk to his van, but then sniper started looking around and scout quickly averted his eyes elsewhere as to not get caught, a few seconds pass by and scout looks over again to see sniper staring at him, well, couldn't really see him staring at him because of the stupid aviators but he could just tell he was.

Scout quickly lowered the baby out of view and waved in snipers direction sheepishly, he just simply tipped his hat to him and hopped into his van. Scout let out a breath he didn't know he was holding and then medic along with engie came out of the store with a few bags in hand. As engie hopped in the front scout looked at him and simply stated "Took ya long enough, I was beginin' to think ya died" Engie started the truck and begun to drive back to the base, "it wasn't even 10 minutes, calm down"

"felt like hours.."

"whatever you say"

* * *

When they got back, Medic instructed on how to use the products properly and scout barely even listened because he already knew this, but didn't want to tell him because that would just be embarrassing. When the little lecture was over scout quickly ran to his room and begun to set up one of his dresser drawers as a makeshift bed for her, got her dressed and laid her down for as nap so he could get lunch, then realized he needed a name for this child, he sat back down on his bed pondering this, and came up with a name that fit her perfectly, Amanda. "Your name will now be Amanda, how about dat?" Scout walked over to Amanda and patted her tiny head, and she made little happy sounds so he assumed she liked it, with that, he left to get lunch.

As he was eating his lunch in the dining hall with the others he suddenly remembered something, a very important detail that scout hadn't thought of until now. Who was going to watch Amanda as they went out for battle?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CLIFFHANGERS ALL AROUND BABYYYYY!! Sorry for taking so long i dont really have that much time on my hands, i hope you understand! I made this one longer so you could have more, cause i wont update for a while! and if you didn't know, i chose the name Amanda because it means "deserved to be loved" in latin, and it fit her perfectly!


End file.
